Ephemeral Life
by PauleenAnne
Summary: "To have life is ephemeral - passing, momentary, precious." a short series made for this summer break.
1. Echo

**01 - Echo**

Her ex-coworkers stated that she was just too unlucky, misfortune always looming over her head. Each case they had always put her in trouble for a reason or another. That wasn't even limited to just one problem per case. She'd always fall in a well or another. She'd get bookshelves drop on her. She'd even get herself possessed by some spirit.

However, even with those happenings, she considered herself to be lucky. No matter the danger she was in, they were always there in the nick of time to help her. They'd pull her up from danger, both literally and figuratively.

But maybe this time, her luck finally ran out.

After Naru – who was actually _the_ Oliver Davis that Bou-san admired – along with Lin left, her makeshift family finally went to their own separate ways. Understandably, Lin and Naru were already back in England along the with the primary purpose of their stay, Eugene's body. Bou-san went back to being busy with his gigs, his band finally getting an excellent recommendation. Ayako went to finish her residency in their hospital to succeed her parents, making her unable to have time for other things. John went back to Australia, his expertise needed there with the sudden influx of paranormal incidents. Yasuhara went abroad to study in the prestigious Harvard, excelling as usual. And Masako went back to her usual business, being a spiritualist in Japan that cleansed spirits.

Mai, though friendly and outgoing, really had no friends left after she graduated high school. The rift between her friends, Keiko and Michiru, was too big to mend. It all started when she was still too busy hunting ghosts and falling in love with her boss. They finally parted ways with a simple goodbye on graduation day. She remembered smiling sadly at how everyone had someone to congratulate them while she went home, shoulders slumped in defeat and heart heavy with bittersweet feelings.

There was an old saying about living by the sword and dying by the sword. She thought she'd also die through the intervention of the paranormal when it became her life with the arrival of a particular narcissist. Because, even when they left, they didn't bring with them her abilities that continued to be there, sometimes driving her insane. She got used to seeing some wandering ghosts after a year, though she'd never get used to seeing the crazy ones.

So, why was she dying due to a speeding car?

One moment she was just crossing the empty road, next thing she knew she was flying before landing harshly onto the pavement. She couldn't even pinpoint where she was hit or where she was hurt the most, because every fiber of her being hurt. She couldn't even muster the strength to scream in pain.

The stars up in the sky looked a lot like spirit orbs, twinkling brightly as if they were welcoming her. It was like they were saying that she should join them, and she thought _why not?_ Nothing was holding her to stay on the earthly plane. Contacts were lost, connections were severed, and only memories remained. Memories that always had her feeling a dull pain in her chest, remembering what was once hers.

"Oh my god."

She could barely hear the man's voice from the constant white noise ringing in her ears. He must be the driver of the car that hit her. And even though there was nothing left for her, she couldn't help but feel hope rising in her chest with the thought that maybe she could still be saved. The man evidently had no intentions to hit her and felt responsible. He'd call an ambulance even if they'd take a bit longer to arrive since this was a very rural area. The doctors would treat her, and when she's well enough, they'd hand out the medical charges she'd need to pay. But that'd be alright; she'll earn enough to pay it off.

The man appeared on her peripherals, repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry."

 _It's alright_ , she wanted to respond, _just please call the ambulance._

"I'm so sorry."

Those were the last words she heard before she was hauled by the trembling man. The pain, which was starting to become dull, intensified. It felt like her body was being quartered, stoned and burnt at the same time. Her mouth opened to scream, but a cold hand covered it immediately.

Tears leaked out of her reddened eyes, some blown away by the night breeze. The man stiffly carried her westwards where she blurrily saw her grave.

The calm blue waters of the lake reflected the crescent moon and the stars surrounding it. She knew there were beautiful flowers beside it in full bloom as spring just came. It was the reason she went here, a place where her family once loved because it was peaceful, and it brought luck to them.

Or did it?

Now that she thought about it, her father died a month after they visited this place. Her mother died after a week. Coinciding with those facts, she'll surely die tonight. After all, her luck finally ran out like her parents' luck did. Should she have said goodbye, though?

 _Splash_

On the other side of the earth, far into the west, a man was reading a book that had neat blocks of Kanji printed on its beige cover. As he flipped to the next page, a photo fell. He saw his face, relatively younger, as he slightly smiled looking downwards as he sipped on his cup of tea.

He remembered that was when a certain young brunette decided to change his usual earl grey tea to a green tea with a hint of something fruity. She called it a silver moon tea, if he remembered correctly. It was new, refreshing, even. He couldn't help but think of the days when everything felt right, making him smile.

His fingers reached to pick it up.

* * *

 **-PauleenAnne**


	2. Tango

**02 – Tango**

He never really ' _rested in peace_.'

Just because a body was found, it doesn't necessarily follow that a spirit will be cleansed or will be able to move on from the earthly plane. Sometimes, a spirit had no reason why they're staying, haunting, and walking along with the living. They died and woke up as what they were. So, if their bodies were to be found and purified, it doesn't follow that they'd be gone unless forcefully done so. Exorcised.

He was just like other wandering spirits when he woke up, except for the fact that he knew these kinds of things. He quickly adjusted that he was able to discover certain things that he was able to do.

Eugene was always there, even if the most celebrated spiritualists couldn't see him.

But he didn't want to become an empty shell of who he was, so he searched for a reason while he was still able and sane. What was the point of being able to be among the living who couldn't even see him? Should he simply stand there and do nothing? He _needed_ a reason; something that could help him ground himself and not become insane in this uncaring plane.

Luckily for him, the opportunity presented itself in the midst of the ever-busy Tokyo.

His reason was not as selfless as helping his brother solve his cases in Japan. Instead, he guided Mai to have some semblance of what he used to do. Helping his brother was a bonus he gladly accepted.

He wasn't prepared to die, and he had a lot of things he regretted not doing. If he was honest, nobody was ever ready to die even if they committed suicide.

And of course, he hadn't had enough of solving cases together with his brother.

That was the only choice that he had left, and for him, who was already dead, that was more than enough.

As months flew by, he grew fond of the strange team his brother gathered. He was an observer to their antiques and weird quirks. He smiled as they continued to support his brother, even with that personality of his. He laughed when they'd pester his brother to do something that he usually wouldn't. However, even those small bouts of joy weren't enough sometimes, because he also cried at times when the darkness and loneliness became too much – suffocating him with its invisible hands.

All those tears and frustration were worth it, though, when that one night, when the moon shined so bright amongst the sea of twinkling stars, he was given a familiar company.

The brunette woke, unsettled and shivering. Her eyes were wildly searching her surroundings, looking for something he did not know.

At the sight of Mai, he couldn't help but feel relieved and saddened at the same time. He finally had someone, but that would mean she died.

Too early and too young.

Like him.

When he woke to have become what he was now, he was alone, frantic and scared. He saw how other spirits ignored him, passing by as if it was nothing new. Perhaps it really wasn't something new as people die every minute. But she knew him, and he knew her.

So, he strode where she hopelessly sat, reaching for her hands to pull her up. She was crying for what she lost, her tears unendingly falling down her cheeks.

Life.

When our hands touched, her eyes shined with recognition. He smiled at her the way he used to when he was visiting her dreams as if saying, _it's alright_. As her legs shakily positioned themselves, he steadied her form by moving his other hand on the small of her back. She looked up at him as he slowly, ever so slowly, led them into a dance where no one was witness but nature.

"Breathe in and out." He started as they comfortingly swayed from left to right. "Even if there is no need to do so, do things that you've always done before. It grounds you."

"I – "

He softly shushed her, his index finger on top of her lips. "Listen to the music surrounding us." He gestured to their calm surroundings. There was the mellow running of water, the swaying of the leaves, and the singing of the crickets. If one carefully listened, there was also the beating of their non-existent hearts.

Her features suddenly eased as she closed her eyes and let herself be led in a dance that started in tentative steps. From slow and easy steps of rocking back and forth, he shifted to hold her close before moving in quick and breathless successions. Their feet made no noise as they supposedly touched the ground, but they continued their dance, looking so elegant and beautiful even with the slight incoordinations and mistakes. Nearing a more significant clearance, he twirled her under the moonlight as she finally let herself laugh as if she was freed.

He understood that feeling of being freed from the oppressive constraints of society. Too much pressure. Too many expectations. Limitations. Judgments. There were just too many.

As he caught her in an embrace, he thought of how glad he was to have someone to be with finally. He vowed to help her through everything that he experienced alone.

She smiled before taking hold of his hand and led him to the tune of her own dance. He laughed as they let themselves be as carefree as the warm breeze even just for the night.

"Thank you."

Back in the bustling Tokyo, a man clad in dark clothing blankly stared at a dusty wooden staircase. It had been too long since he was here. He didn't even anticipate coming back to this small place full of memories he thought he already threw away.

But was there even any point in coming back?

Rain started to pour, leaving him with no choice but to climb up. Upon seeing the door with the familiar initials imprinted on the glass, he stopped as he remembered that there was something he needed to do. His hand went to his pocket to retrieve his phone, speed dialing a certain tall Asian diviner.

"Call them."

* * *

 **-PauleenAnne**


	3. Easy

**03 – Easy**

Being him wasn't as easy as it looked like.

He may look as impassive and uncaring as a person can be. He may look like he could care less about what people do. Well, unless it concerns himself or his well-being, he's fine. But that particular dark-haired man always, _always_ does many troublesome things that made him wonder how he even managed to deal with him throughout the years.

It makes him also wonder if he should just simply ignore the man even just for a year – actually, a week of peace is more than what he could ask for.

Oliver was already twenty-two, and yet the man still had a habit of giving him troubles. Lin knew, though, that that habit was partly his fault. He couldn't help but get protective of the brooding man when he was told of the vision about his twin's death. It was tragic, too sudden and unwanted.

He had to protect the one who was left behind.

That one afternoon, both he and his wife were having a regular afternoon tea time with Oliver's parents. Five years had already passed, and they all thought that nothing could go worse after they found Eugene's body. When all of a sudden, a loud thud echoed from upstairs. His instincts got him standing and immediately climbed up the stairs towards the house's library.

He opened the door in a way that he distinctly thought that he damaged it. There, on his usual seat near the tall window, was a shell-shocked Oliver who tightly clutched a piece of paper in his hand. When he ran to his fallen figure, he saw that it was a picture. Koujo's mind immediately registered what happened.

A psychometric vision.

"Noll!" He yelled to get the other's attention. "Oliver!"

He finally took a deep breath, like it was his first after almost drowning.

 _What?_

Koujou all but ripped the picture from the man's trembling hands. He then helped him sit back in the chair he fell on. Really, being him wasn't easy, but so was being Oliver. The dark-haired man closed his eyes as he focused on steadying his breathing.

"What happened!?" There then came the frantic shout from the entrance. Three pairs of hurried footsteps neared them. Each of their expressions was worried but careful as they studied the young man in front of them.

The man remained silent, standing up before proclaiming, "I'm going to Japan."

Was this a repeat of the tragedy they wanted to forget?

He heard the insistent denials that came after. He listened to the questions that almost felt like pleads. He knew that deep inside; the professor just didn't want to lose another son. Japan, after all, was the country that took Eugene's life, somewhat taking a part of Oliver with him to the afterlife.

When Oliver decided on something, he was the stubborn one, unlike his twin who could be swayed if one tried hard enough. He couldn't possibly let the man, still too young, to go alone to a country too full of bittersweet memories.

When they disembarked the plane, he insisted that they go first to their apartment. And they did, but as he was unpacking his luggage, the young man was already gone. He sighed and opted to continue unpacking as he felt too tired from the travel to even chase that man who still acted sometimes like a kid.

After an hour, everything was clean, arranged and done. He was ready to sleep, not minding to have dinner at all. Oliver already had keys to the apartment, so he shouldn't have anything to fret about. Well, not until his phone started ringing.

The tall man sighed heavily, anticipating another troublesome order from a particularly narcissistic man. He grabbed it and answered.

"Call them." No greetings, no nothing.

It would've been an easy thing to do if it wasn't for the fact that they left on unfavorable terms. "What should I say to them, then?" His brows furrowed as he inevitably surrendered.

He heard the slight jingle of keys on the other side of the phone. "That there is an important thing they should know if…if they care for that girl."

"Day, time and place?"

"On Monday, three in the afternoon at the office. They should know where that is."

After another sigh among the countless sighs he already made, he confirmed everything again before hanging up. He wasn't here as the man's guardian unlike before, but why was it that he felt like he was one again?

But now that he mentioned it, Oliver never indeed disclosed what he saw as he clutched that one picture inside the library. He knew it was about the brunette who somehow magically held a special place inside the young man's heart. And as usual, the reason they were here was that she's in trouble, yet again.

That brunette warmed his hardened feelings for the Japanese, seeing how compassionate and heartwarming she was to the people around her. Even if she was as troublesome as her boss, he started to care for her too, just as how he cared for the twins before.

Even when he was ordered to call the others, that didn't mean he'd call them as soon as he could. Maybe, tomorrow, but not tonight. He smirked as he silently celebrated being a bit rebellious. He climbed up his bed, tucked himself under the white covers, and slept peacefully.

Monday was still four days away, anyway.

On the southern part of the world, specifically in Australia, a baby-faced, blonde priest entered the airport with intentions of traveling back to Japan. He didn't have any specific reason as to why he was going back, but his instincts told him to do so.

After checking in his luggage, he went to find a seat while waiting for his flight. He scanned his bag for something to read, only to find a rose-colored book that was given to him by a grateful teen. He shrugged and opened it to read.

"The tragedy of the star-crossed lovers, _Romeo and Juliet_."

* * *

 **-PauleenAnne**


	4. Romeo

**04 – Romeo**

 _His body was suddenly flung into the air before he landed harshly, taking the breath out of his lungs._

" _I'm so sorry."_

 _He – no, she heard before her injured body was hauled on the man's shoulders. He could feel the bursts of pain that shot through his – her body. Every move felt painful._

 _By the time they were plunged into the inky depths of the lake, they slowly drowned. Replacing the initial shock of the freezing temperature was a cold that numbed their senses._

 _Green started to creep into his vision, replacing the dark hues of the water._

 _No._

 _Their eyelids felt heavy. Their chest felt too tight. They couldn't feel their body. There was only the dark, cold numbness._

 _Green flashed before his eyes._

Oliver fell down his chair with a heavy thud. He couldn't breathe – he couldn't breathe! No matter how hard he tried to inhale, there was no way he could breathe underwater. He decided to move and struggle against the invisible shackles that were bringing him down into the deep and dark abyss. But, yet again, he couldn't make his own body move.

He felt too rigid. Paralyzed.

Inwardly, he knew he was seeing a vision, but it was overlapping with reality. There were flashes of dark blues replaced by the familiar, but unwelcome green.

He was drowning, but he wasn't underwater.

He was dying, but he was alive.

 _Mai!_

"Oliver!"

He rapidly blinked, snapping from the trance he was in. Soon after, he greedily gulped large amounts of air into his deprived lungs. He felt eyes focused on his fallen figure but he couldn't hear what they were saying through the loud drumming of his heart.

As he was still trying to regain his senses, he felt protective and calloused hands help him back to his seat. He silently thanked the diviner.

Minutes passed, and the first emotion that he registered was dread. It felt like poison circulating his body, inside his veins. His unfocused eyes could only understand the vision as a repeat of an instance he loathed so much.

"I'm going to Japan."

And Japan, he went. Not alone though, since Lin went along with him. He felt like the man wanted to go with him and at the same time, he didn't. He shrugged, at least he had someone with him to deal with the others from time to time.

When they arrived at their spacious apartment, he watched Lin go to his room to unpack. With keys in hand, Oliver went out like a silent phantom before he hailed a cab to Shibuya.

He ran a finger along an empty desk noticing how thick was the dust that coated it. They never took hold of the office after that day, seeing no need to go back to the country itself. It was even put up for sale, but he was recently told that people who went to see the place always said something about it being haunted and the like. The old man was even relieved that Oliver came back to rent the area again.

He wryly smiled. The office was the farthest place from being haunted since he could still see some of the charms he had the Lin make, old and weathered, but still intact and working. If there was anything that can bypass such, it might be a demon or a spirit who was once a powerful psychic before they ended up dead.

He looked up and dazedly watched the dust particles dance under the fluorescent's light, looking as if they went in and out of existence.

"Why are you such an idiot?" He called to no one.

He clenched his fingers which were painfully digging into his palms. His eyes caught sight of his reflection on the glass coffee table.

His heart felt too heavy – too full.

"Both of you are idiots!" He breathed, glaring at the glass. "Why couldn't you stay away from lakes?"

 _God, why?_

Monday came faster than he thought. The office was clean and organized. There was barely anything inside, just the usual books, files, and maps. The kitchenette had nothing but instant coffee and teabags, always ready for consumption and hassle-free.

No one was going to make their blend of black tea for him, anyway.

It was still one in the afternoon, and yet most of the people they called upon were already present.

Matsuzaki, now a proud physician, was sporting a frown as she sipped some coffee. She was complaining why there were no coffee beans; instead there wasn't even a coffee maker. Oliver countered that there wasn't a need for one since he wasn't planning on staying for long. Beside her was Takigawa in his usual laid-back posture, occasionally teasing the red-haired woman.

In-front of them, on the other couch, was the timid, blonde priest who was discussing something with Hara. The said woman still wore a kimono but was livelier than he could remember.

He watched them interact as if they didn't lose contact for over five years. Did that idiotic brunette even contacted them before…before she fell?

"Hello!" A loud Yasuhara came barging inside the office. He scanned the room and scratched his head. "Oh, I thought I was early. I guess I'm the only one you guys were waiting for?"

Oliver sighed as he stood from his chair and walked towards them. Giving the door a small nudge, he revealed himself to them. Silence suddenly engulfed the room, the tension palpable.

He knew this was bound to happen. After all, they really didn't leave on favorable terms. He lied to them about his identity. He had too many secrets. Well, he was mostly sure that Matsuzaki and Takigawa, and perhaps Hara, were mad at him regarding the brunette's confession.

Could they blame him though?

He was a narcissist, but when it came to professions of love, he always asked the same question, again and again. It was doubtful that someone came to love him as himself. He was silent, his smiles were mostly fake, he was egoistic, he wasn't kind, and he wasn't everything that his brother was, personality wise.

"I've gathered all of you here for one reason."

 _Just one._

* * *

 **-PauleenAnne**


	5. November

**05 – November**

She watched as the cold autumn wind brought various fallen, bronze, and orange colored leaves with it from the tinted glass of the dark van. The sun was nowhere to be found amidst the darkened skies, its warmth longed for by the people who tightly clung to their heavy jackets as they braved the cold weather.

She averted her eyes from the unending scenery of trees and falling leaves to her companions inside the van. Beside her, Yasuhara was calmly reading a book, its pages being flipped was the only sound apart from the constant hum of the heater. In front, Lin was silently driving while Naru alternated from looking at the map on his hands and looking outside as if comparing something only he knew. This wasn't how she envisioned meeting everyone again.

" _At the very least, you'll remember that I had a part in your long life." Her short hair swayed with the wind as she chuckled. "Maybe, someday, we'll meet again. Who knows? After all, life makes us quite busy."_

Her cold hand went to the folds of her kimono, reaching for a silver key that once belonged to an idiotic brunette – the same brunette who made promises to her that she always kept, almost to a fault.

Somehow, even just for a short period of time, she actually got along well with the brunette. Mai turned her sarcastic and boisterous smiles into something close to being genuine. She made their rivalry into a friendship she always and secretly longed for.

 _A bright smile was directed at Masako, dazzling her too much that she felt her heart skip a beat. Soon enough, the young teen waved her goodbye saying nothing as she slowly went inside the train station. She could only watch the brunette's back all while feeling the cold kiss of the key in her open palms._

" _I don't even deserve something so precious…"_

The van suddenly lurched to a stop. A gasp came out of her mouth as the treasured key fell out of her hand and slid on the underside of the seat in front. Even as she heard the front doors open and close loudly like a bang, she scrambled to reach the key underneath. Graceless she may have looked like, but this was the only gift she received from a friend, and she'd be damned if she lost it. Especially when that friend was no longer with them.

 _Dead._

"Hara-san!" Yasuhara exclaimed, hands already posed to help in whatever way he can. "Are you okay?"

Decidedly ignoring the other for a minute, she continued to reach further until she finally got the key to the safety of her hand. She immediately nodded that she was fine when she got herself sitting upright.

"Let's get outside."

Yasuhara looked uncertain for a second, before nodding. Both of them went outside only to find everyone staring at Naru as he continued to breathlessly whisper, "This is it."

And with those words, Masako couldn't help but tear up as the gravity of the situation was finally processed by her brain. They'd all been told at the office for over three months already. Mai, sweet and lonely Mai, met her sudden demise in the season where flowers fully bloomed.

She knew they all lost contact for years, but somewhere deep inside her, she thought that maybe they'll be able to go back to the days where they were complete and, she dared say, happy.

" _You're lying!"_

 _Everyone looked surprised at her outburst. Masako, known to have a strained relationship with the brunette, was the last one they thought to be affected by the news that Naru brought upon them that one afternoon. It was like icy water replaced the warm blood inside her veins, filling her with cold dread._

" _She can't be dead! I was just about to visit her next week, finally having free time after so long." She clenched her fists, her petite figure trembling. "You can't say that…She's –!"_

" _I am imparting such with all of you because what I saw and felt was nothing but the truth." His midnight blue eyes were blankly staring back at her. "At the very least, you people should know this. I'm going to search for her as I have searched for my brother, and the reason why I called all of you here is if you all care enough to join me."_

 _She heard more shouts, but they all sounded as too distant echoes in the water. The tears started to gather in her eyes, welling up till they could no longer hold on._

But, now that she thought about it, did she even had the right to call herself a friend when it had been years since she also tried to contact the brunette? She was always hesitant, her finger hovering to send a message that would eventually become another draft amongst the hundreds she failed to send.

Matsuzaki was frantic, unable to know what she had to do except helplessly opening and closing her mouth. Lin was already on his phone, dialing the divers for the search. Yasuhara and John were still, watching the calm lake like they saw something else. Takigawa was intently searching the lake with furrowed brows, eyes darting from one side to another. And Naru blankly stared at a nearby clearing.

Masako closed her eyes as she gripped the key close to her chest.

 _"Hey, Masako!" Startled, she turned to see the brunette waving at her. "Are you free today? I heard there was a nice café that served the best crepes."_

 _Owlishly blinking, she could only tilt her head in confusion. The other ran towards her and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the said café as she freely laughed._

" _You did say that you liked crepes last time we talked." But that was like a month ago. "And so, when I heard the words 'best' and 'crepes,' I thought of you."_

 _Barely did anyone thought of her unless it concerned itself with 'Masako the medium.' And that silly brunette thought of_ her _– Masako, the teen who never had any real friend until now._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

 **So, I just got back from Japan, thus the significant delay in the updates. P.S: I had the strong urge to look for SPR when I got to Shibuya, and I don't know why.**

 **-PauleenAnne**


End file.
